


IronStrange Week Day 1

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, IronStrange Week 2020, Links included, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Owl City, Playlist, Romance, San Holo, more songs may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: A playlist of songs that feel very ironstrange to me.Prompt: Outer Space
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	IronStrange Week Day 1

I think how stephen and tony met in infinity war qualifies as a neutron star collision  😂

[ Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) - Muse ](https://youtu.be/SmmnqwBAfmQ)

This song just sounds like space to me. Picture Stephen in space.

[ Imissu- San Holo and Father Dude ](https://youtu.be/As1ndMG0byA)

And now imagine Tony on earth missing Stephen too.

[ (If Only I Could) Hold You- San Holo ](https://youtu.be/ysqCOfoIpuQ)

Stephen always sends a sign that he’s alright while he’s dimension hopping. Tony loves being outside when these “astronomical anomalies” occur. 

[ Meteor Shower - Owl City ](https://youtu.be/HrihnDl2JQ4)

More San Holo cos I love the way his music sounds and because I feel like this such an ironstrange pillow talk + cloak cuddle song

[ lift me from the ground - San Holo [Phuture Noize Mix] ](https://youtu.be/N5QExYeNWE0)

**Author's Note:**

> there’s my weird little playlist thing, i guess, hope you liked it. Feel free to suggest me outer space songs in the comments or on tumblr @daisypoisonpen. 
> 
> y’all rock  
> <3Daisy


End file.
